Death-Warrior Cats Needed
by Evblazingfire RIP Mazie
Summary: Hi, so my one-shot 'Death' was a hit, so I have decided to make it a full out story. Just one problem left I need more characters. All help appreciated. CLOSED: Thank you all who participated: BriarRose WinterRose, Dark of DogClan, Animal4life, Foxdawn, Hi, Pineflower, Guest, snowshadow, Shadow111804, and Flamesong.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior cats needed

* * *

Hi, so my one-shot 'Death' was a hit, so I have decided to make it a ful story.

Just one problem left I need more characters

* * *

So there are basicaly three parts to our main character's (Crystalpaw's) life:

* * *

The first part is when she is born to when she is three moons old and is kicked out of the Clan

For this part I would like the names of:

Her Clan (can't be BraveClan because I use that in the second part of her life),

Her Mother,

Her Father,

A Clan Leaded,

At Least 2 Other Warriors,

At Least 1 Apprentence,

A Medicine Cat,

And At Least 1 Elder.

Those names need to be in two part format (like we see in the books).

* * *

Thank you all for helping.

In the next chapter, I will give you all an update on part 1 and give you all information on part 2 of her life.

Again thank you all.

Feel free to read my story 'Death' if you want. (Don't confuse it with my other story 'Her Death' ;) )

* * *

Evblazingfire out


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Cats Needed Chapter 2

* * *

Special thanks to BriarRose WinterRose,

And special, special thanks to Dark of DogClan.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

I have:

* * *

BurnStar as Clan leader (Ginger tabby tom with golden paws, underbelly and muzzle, amber eyes. Personality: Power hungery, loyal, and a little evil.(Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Starlingfrost as a warrior (Black and white she-cat, aqua eyes. Personality: Calm and Serious. (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Leopardspot as Medicine Cat ( Pale silver she-cat with darker spots and white belly. Icy blue eyes. Personality: Kind and gentle. (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

* * *

I need the names of:

* * *

Her Clan,

Her Mother,

Her Father,

At least 1 more Warrior,

At least 1 Apprentence,

And at least 1 Elder.

Those names need to be in two part format (like we see in the books).

* * *

The second part is when she finds a group of loners and pursades them to form a clan (BraveClan) to when there is a battle and Crystalpaw ends up being the sole survivor.

For this part I would like the names of:

5 loners

Those names need to be a loner name and you can decide if they take on a Clan name (either warrior, apprentence, or kit).

* * *

Thank you all for helping.

In the next chapter, I will give an update on part 1 and 2 and give you all the information on the third and final part of Crystalpaw's life.

Evblazingfire out


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Cats Needed Chapter 3

* * *

Special, special thanks to Animal4life, Dark of DogClan, Foxdawn, and Pineflower.

I got two sets of parents in the reviews and I didn't want to get rid of anyone so what I did is I chose Animal4life's Aderpelt to be Crystalpaw's father and took Dark of DogClann's Silverlight to be Crystal's mom. The I made Animal4life's Applenose (their idea for the mother) the sister to Silverlight and Dark of DogClan's Hazelpelt (their idea for the father) the brother to Aderpelt.

Hope that is ok.

:)

There is a lot of information below so I went ahead and **bolded** what I still need (It's not much don't worry).

* * *

Part 1

* * *

I have:

* * *

Silverlight as Crystalpaw's mother (A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Patient and wise (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Aderpelt as Crystalpaw's father (A brown and white tom with blue eyes. Personality: Serious and strict (Thanks- Animal4life))

BurnStar as Clan leader (Ginger tabby tom with golden paws, underbelly and muzzle, amber eyes. Personality: Power hungery, loyal, and a little evil.(Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Starlingfrost as a warrior (Black and white she-cat, aqua eyes. Personality: Calm and Serious (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Applenose as a warrior and Silverlight's sister (A white and orange she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Patient and wise (Thanks- Animal4life))

Hazelpelt as a warrior and Aderpelt's brother (A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Personality: Stubborn and loyal (Thanks Dark of DogClan))

Dapplestep as a warrior (A black and white speckled tom with green eyes. Personality: Power hungry and serious (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Hollowfang as a warrior (A pale brown tom with blue eyes. Personality: Patient and a little clusmy (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Petalskip as a warrior (A torieshell she-cat with blue eyes. Personality:Kind, competitive, arrogant, and funny (Thanks- Pineflower))

Falconpaw as Aderpelt's apprentence (A pale brown tom with darker speckles with green eyes. Personality: Brave and confident (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Leopardspot as Medicine Cat (A Pale silver she-cat with darker spots and white belly. Icy blue eyes. Personality: Kind and gentle (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Frostfoot as an elder (A small dark gray tabby she-cat with light paws and green eyes. Personality: Loyal and wise (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Goosenose as an elder (A ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Stubborn (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Graycloud as an elder (A gray and white she-cat with a scrached eye and green eye. Personality: Calm and love stories (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

* * *

I need the name of:

* * *

 **Her Clan**

* * *

Part 2

* * *

I have:

* * *

Shine as a loner kit (A silver she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Shy (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Kelsey as a loner kit (A silver she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Calm (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Hazel/Hazelkit/Hazelpaw as a loner kit/apprentice (A bright ginger she-cat with bluish-green eyes. Personality: Calm, understanding, thinker (Thanks- Animal4life))

Cinnamon as a loner queen,mother to Shine and Kelsey (A cinnamon colored she-cat with golden eyes. Personality: Caring (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Iris as a loner queen, mother to Hazel (A white she-cat with a grey muzzle and chest with blue eyes. Personality: Skilled and a loving cat (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Loon as a loner warrior (A long furred night black tom with green eyes. Personality: Caring and wise (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Owl as a loner warrior (A cream tom with brown drapples and green eyes. Personality: Brave (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Onion/Darkfur as a loner warrior (A dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a black tail. Personality: Stubborn and Caring (Thanks- Animal4life))

Zip as a loner warrior (A dark brown solid colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Personality: Caring and brave (Thanks-Foxdawn))

Jasper as a loner elder (A cream- furred speckled tom with blue eyes. Personality: Calm (Thanks- Foxdawn))

* * *

I don't need anymore for Part 2

* * *

The third and final part is after the battle to when she dies.

During this part she meets a group of rouges who make a few attempts to kill Crystalpaw and in the end they succeed.

I know, not very happy ending.

 **For this part I just need a handful of names (preferably like the names we saw in BloodClan)**

* * *

Thank you all you have been so helpful.

The next (and probably last) chapter, will just be an update for all parts.

Evblazingfire out


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior Cats Needed Chapter 3

* * *

Special, special thanks to Flamesong and Dark of DogClan.

Thank all of you who helped.

Now this is everything I will be using:

* * *

Part 1

* * *

The Clan name wil be MountainClan (Thanks- Flamesong)

Silverlight as Crystalpaw's mother (A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Patient and wise (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Aderpelt as Crystalpaw's father (A brown and white tom with blue eyes. Personality: Serious and strict (Thanks- Animal4life))

Blackkit as a kit (A mottled black tom with green eyes. Personality: Cruel, mean, and unfair. Likes to tease the ones that don't fit in, and makes fun of Crystalkit (Thanks- Flamesong))

Mothkit as a kit (A pretty, mottled, golden and brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Personality: Shy and caring. A freind of CrystalKit. She is teased because of her shyness. Treated as an outcast in her litter (Thanks- Flamesong))

Rainkit as a kit (A small, mottled gray tom with dark blue eyes. Personality: Cruel, mean, and unfair (Thanks- Flamesong))

Redkit as a kit (A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Personality: Cruel, mean, and unfair (Thanks- Flamesong))

Dovefeather as a queen, mother to Blackkit, Mothkit, Rainkit, and Redkit (A spotted golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Fierce, and only cares about her kits, mate, and self (Thanks- Flamesong))

Swiftfang as a warrior, father to Blackkit, Mothkit, Rainkit, and Redkit (A dark gray tabby tom. Personality: Cruel, mean, and unfair. Hates Crystalkit as well. Amused by how Blackkit treats her, and disapproves of cats who are Crystalkit's friends (Thanks- Flamesong))

BurnStar as Clan leader (Ginger tabby tom with golden paws, underbelly and muzzle, amber eyes. Personality: Power hungery, loyal, and a little evil.(Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Starlingfrost as a warrior (Black and white she-cat, aqua eyes. Personality: Calm and Serious (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Applenose as a warrior and Silverlight's sister (A white and orange she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Patient and wise (Thanks- Animal4life))

Hazelpelt as a warrior and Aderpelt's brother (A dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes. Personality: Stubborn and loyal (Thanks Dark of DogClan))

Dapplestep as a warrior (A black and white speckled tom with green eyes. Personality: Power hungry and serious (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Hollowfang as a warrior (A pale brown tom with blue eyes. Personality: Patient and a little clusmy (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Petalskip as a warrior (A torieshell she-cat with blue eyes. Personality:Kind, competitive, arrogant, and funny (Thanks- Pineflower))

Falconpaw as Aderpelt's apprentence (A pale brown tom with darker speckles with green eyes. Personality: Brave and confident (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Leopardspot as Medicine Cat (A Pale silver she-cat with darker spots and white belly. Icy blue eyes. Personality: Kind and gentle (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Stormpaw as Leopardspot's apprentence (A dark silver gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Personality: Quite and shy (Thanks- Flamesong))

Frostfoot as an elder (A small dark gray tabby she-cat with light paws and green eyes. Personality: Loyal and wise (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Goosenose as an elder (A ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Stubborn (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Graycloud as an elder (A gray and white she-cat with a scrached eye and green eye. Personality: Calm and love stories (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Roseflower as en elder (A dark bushy furred ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Personality: Loves telling stories, motherly to her Clan (Thanks- Flamesong))

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Shine as a loner kit (A silver she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Shy (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Kelsey as a loner kit (A silver she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Calm (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Hazel/Hazelkit/Hazelpaw as a loner kit/apprentice (A bright ginger she-cat with bluish-green eyes. Personality: Calm, understanding, thinker (Thanks- Animal4life))

Cinnamon as a loner queen,mother to Shine and Kelsey (A cinnamon colored she-cat with golden eyes. Personality: Caring (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Iris as a loner queen, mother to Hazel (A white she-cat with a grey muzzle and chest with blue eyes. Personality: Skilled and a loving cat (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Loon as a loner warrior (A long furred night black tom with green eyes. Personality: Caring and wise (Thanks- Foxdawn))

Owl as a loner warrior (A cream tom with brown drapples and green eyes. Personality: Brave (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Onion/Darkfur as a loner warrior (A dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a black tail. Personality: Stubborn and Caring (Thanks- Animal4life))

Zip as a loner warrior (A dark brown solid colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Personality: Caring and brave (Thanks-Foxdawn))

Leaf as loner warrior (A pale narrow stripped cream and brown tabby she cat with dark green eyes. Personality: Calm and simple (Thanks- Flamesong))

Jasper as a loner elder (A cream- furred speckled tom with blue eyes. Personality: Calm (Thanks- Foxdawn))

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Slasher as the rogue leader and Break's father (A pale golden and brown tom with sharp claws and brown eyes. Personality: Territorial (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Deadly as the rogue deputy (A slender black tom with russet paws and amer eyes. Personality: Bloodthirsty (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Blood as rogue warrior, Slasher' mate, and Break's mother (A russet she-cat with a black tail and golden eyes. Personality: Evil (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Scratch as rogue warrior (A scarred light brown and ginger tom with green eyes. Personality:Likes other's suffering (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

Break as rogue apprentice (A light brown tabby tom with darker paws and green eyes. Personality: Ousted (Thanks- Dark of DogClan))

* * *

Thank you all you have been so helpful.

So this is the end.

It has been really fun and I hope you all enjoyed it as well.

Don't forget to keep a watch out for the continuation of 'Death'.

Again, thank you all and Evblazingfire out


End file.
